Ne sois pas là
by Jukah
Summary: Immersion dans les pensées et sentiments qu'ont pu éprouver Finn et Raven autour de l'opération de celle-ci dans l'épisode 2x02. J'étais un peu frustrée que la série ne prenne pas plus le temps de développer ce que ressentaient ces deux personnages, alors je l'ai imaginé !
1. PDV Finn

« Je vais vous donner un peu de temps à tous les deux... »

Abby hésita un instant devant la jeune fille qui n'avait pas bougé de sa position inconfortable, étendue sur le fauteuil de soins de fortune mais à moitié redressée, ignorant la douleur sourde qui envahissait ses coudes comme ils supportaient tout le poids du haut de son corps. Après avoir scruté son regard sombre quelques instants, elle parut se décider à la laisser se reposer. Elle lança un regard à Finn assis à ses côtés, et sortit enfin de la tente.

Une fois le docteur parti, le jeune homme se retourna, toujours sonné, vers son ex petite-amie. La sentence avait été prononcée. Après cette longue opération, après toute cette souffrance, elle n'avait pas pu récupérer sa jambe. Ses oreilles retentissaient encore de ses cris déchirants qui avaient traversé le Camp Jaha durant de longues heures, jusqu'à ce qu'elle perde sa voix et qu'elle tombe d'épuisement dans une étrange torpeur où elle ne semblait même plus pouvoir exprimer la douleur fulgurante qui irradiait toute sa colonne vertébrale. Il avait ressenti un amer mélange de sentiments en assistant à la torture de celle qui comptait tellement pour lui ; dégoût devant la vision du Dr Griffin triturant ses chairs ensanglantées, terreur avec et pour celle qu'il avait aimée et qui était si proche de la mort, et même colère sourde envers celle qui tentait pourtant de la sauver tout en mettant ses nerfs et ses muscles à vif.

En restant avec elle qui serrait sa main si fort, il avait été heurté et bouleversé à la fois par son courage et par le caractère insupportable de la situation. A un moment il avait même été pris d'une sorte de violente panique qui s'était traduite par un réflexe de retrait de sa main maltraitée par la poigne de Raven. Mais celle-ci s'accrochait si fort qu'il avait eu le temps d'être frappé par la vue de ce visage d'ordinaire sans défaut et à cet instant tordu par une effroyable expression de souffrance. En voyant ses larmes qui coulaient abondamment le long de ses joues crispées, il s'était souvenu fugitivement de tous les moments qu'ils avaient passés ensemble, de leurs jeux d'enfants, de leurs escapades dans l'Arche, de ce qu'il avait dû faire pour éviter qu'elle ne soit exécutée. Tout l'amour qu'il avait éprouvé pour elle lui était revenu en pleine face et avait renforcé l'impression que son cœur était étranglé par ce à quoi il assistait. Pris d'une irrépressible envie de s'enfuir, d'éviter de partager ce supplice, il était resté, ne tenant que par la force de ses souvenir et de l'affection qui le rattachait toujours à Raven. Il n'avait pas senti ses larmes rouler à son tour, épousant sa douleur et tenant coûte que coûte. Il n'avait pu faire mieux que tenir sa main et d'ailleurs n'avait pas même osé effleurer son visage en sueur pour écarter une mèche de cheveux poisseuse, de peur peut-être de s'y perdre totalement.

Une fois l'opération terminée et la jeune femme tombée d'épuisement dans un profond sommeil, il s'était senti honteux de son brusque désir de fuir, cette sensation qui l'avait pris aux tripes dans une sorte d'instinct animal cherchant à tout prix à éviter un choc trop blessant. Mais c'était trop tard. Il n'y avait aucun moyen d'éviter cette épreuve, et son cœur déjà fragile de la perte de Clarke s'était brisé. Il sentait en regardant Raven dormir presque paisiblement, en comparaison de la scène qui avait eu lieu quelques dizaines de minutes seulement auparavant, qu'il ne pourrait jamais retrouver son ancienne insouciance. Il l'avait veillée, restant près d'elle autant qu'il le pouvait pour la soutenir, la rassurer. Il savait que si elle ne le montrait pas, elle avait besoin de ce support et que malgré son air impassible, elle avait certainement bien plus souffert, tant émotionnellement que physiquement que lui, mais peinait à décider de ce qu'il devait faire à présent. Ils avaient sûrement tous deux frôlé la folie – du moins Finn espérait qu'ils ne l'avaient que frôlée.

« J'ai si peur », lui avait-elle dit juste avant que le scalpel du Dr Griffin entame sa chair. Il avait alors senti son ventre se nouer. Raven ne se laissait jamais aller à la faiblesse et admettait rarement, même en la seule présence de Finn, qu'elle avait parfois besoin d'aide. La voir chercher du réconfort en lui, qu'elle avait rejeté quelques jours auparavant, et voir couler ses larmes en même temps était trop pour lui. Il avait pensé avoir perdu la raison en perdant Clarke et s'était persuadé qu'il ne lui restait plus rien, plus rien à perdre. Mais assister à l'opération barbare de Raven avait remué quelque chose en lui, lui avait montré qu'il pouvait souffrir plus encore. La douleur avait été insupportable. Et tout ça... et tout ça pour ça ! Tous les efforts de Raven réduits à néant, avec tous ses espoirs de pouvoir à nouveau marcher comme avant. Ils auraient dû se réjouir qu'elle soit encore en vie, mais leurs esprits n'étaient pas à la joie, loin de là. Il savait à quel point l'indépendance était vitale pour son ex petite-amie, qui ne vivait que par la fabrication de mécanismes défiant son intelligence et son habileté. Et comme elle le lui avait rappelé la voix chargée de sanglots refoulés, elle aurait pu se passer de ses jambes dans l'espace, mais _pas ici_. Marcher était vital ici-bas, vital pour elle.

Il posa de nouveau le regard sur elle et fit taire momentanément l'agitation qui remuait son esprit et la colère sourde qui prenait sa source dans son impuissance. Il s'approcha et s'assit à côté d'elle, faisant un énorme effort pour lancer à tout hasard, faisant taire la voix en lui qui avait envie de hurler :

« On parle tout le temps de toi. Tu ne veux pas savoir ce que j'ai fait aujourd'hui ? »

Son visage crispé se détendit un instant de surprise, puis elle laissa échapper un rire bref devant cette tentative d'humour inattendue. Mais son visage s'assombrit aussitôt et Finn constata qu'elle ne semblait plus parvenir à rester détachée très longtemps. La pensée qu'elle avait atteint les limites de son courage acheva de lui crever le cœur.

« Je suis épuisée, parvint-elle à articuler.

\- Repose-toi. »

Ses larges cernes violacées, son visage luisant de sueur et sa grimace de souffrance indiquaient qu'elle était à bout et Finn ne savait pas s'il serait capable de supporter ça plus longtemps. De plus, il était conscient de son impuissance et pensait que seul un peu de repos et de temps pourraient lui permettre de se remettre d'aplomb d'elle-même, comme elle le faisait d'habitude. Il scruta son visage avec une expression inquiète, puis se leva pour partir. Mais elle retint sa main, le forçant à s'arrêter et à se retourner.

« Quand je me réveillerai... »

Il allait finir sa phrase, la rassurer quant au fait qu'il serait là, à ses côtés, mais au lieu de cela elle poursuivit :

« … ne sois pas là.

\- Comment ça ?

\- Tu étais là pour moi, comme toujours, et nos amis sont dehors. Tu dois les ramener. »

Il s'était figé, interdit, mais les mots difficiles de Raven l'avaient ramené aux pensées qui tournaient en boucle dans son esprit, quand il n'était pas occupé par elle. Il songea un instant à ses amis disparus sans laisser de traces, à son désir de les retrouver, à Clarke. Il ne servait plus à rien ici, elle avait raison. Elle lui donnait le moyen de s'esquiver, et il sauta sur l'occasion. La voir immobilisée et souffrante était plus qu'il ne pouvait supporter après tout ce qu'il avait dû endurer, et après plusieurs heures de patience il se contenait difficilement. Il plongea une dernière fois son regard dans le sien, espérant vaguement lui communiquer ce qu'il éprouvait de manière désordonnée, serra sa main faible, et sortit sans se retourner, presque reconnaissant de pouvoir s'éloigner un peu. A présent qu'il avait un objectif, même si les chances de retrouver Clarke semblaient mince, il allait se focaliser dessus, il le fallait. Pour oublier le reste. La douleur, la peur, la peine.

S'il ne pouvait plus rien faire pour Raven, il allait tout faire pour retrouver Clarke. Il se le promit.


	2. PDV Raven

**PDV Raven**

« Essayez encore. »

Raven déglutit difficilement, son esprit s'était brusquement arrêté avec la main d'Abby lorsqu'elle avait compris que sa jambe ne répondait pas. Son cœur avant manqué un battement. Le médecin s'était figé. _C'était mauvais signe_...

« Essayez encore ! »

La voix rauque et agressive de Finn la fit frémir et ramena Raven sur Terre. Il se détourna brusquement, faisant tressaillir le brancard de fortune sur lequel elle était allongée.

« Finn », appela-t-elle d'une voix faible pour désamorcer son explosion de violence.

Il l'avait veillée de longues heures, dès le début de l'opération, et avait vécu tout comme elle ces moments de supplice. Elle s'en était remise à lui pour puiser du courage dans son regard, familier et rassurant, et lui avait ainsi transmis son angoisse. Mais lorsqu'il se retourna vers elle à son appel, il ne semblait s'être qu'à peine calmé. Son regard était toujours dur, comme depuis son traumatisme, et elle ne put s'empêcher de détourner le regard devant ce quasi inconnu.

« Raven, je veux que tu me dises quand tu sens quelque chose, d'accord ? »

Elle hocha la tête, la sueur perlant à son front alors qu'une panique froide commençait à glacer son dos et ses mains. Elle appréhendait terriblement ce moment ; _avait-elle tout enduré pour rien ?_ En voyant qu'elle ne sentait pas les mouvements ascendants d'Abby sur sa jambe, elle ferma les yeux, se sachant déjà condamnée. Elle espérait encore qu'un de ses nerfs réagisse, mais cela n'arriva qu'au milieu de sa cuisse. Raven rompit l'attente frémissante en prévenant le médecin. Mais celui-ci n'avait pas changé d'expression, le visage toujours sombre. Elle soupira avant d'expliquer :

« Raven il semble que ta jambe gauche ait subi des dommages irréversibles.

\- Ça va s'arranger ? »

Elle refusait de se laisser abattre pour l'instant. _Peut-être n'était-ce pas fini... Peut-être_...

« Pour l'instant, tu vas avoir besoin de béquilles... Mais tu es vivante ! »

 _Ça y est_. Elle n'avait pas répondu à sa question. Elle avait délibérément changé de sujet. « Tu es vivante »... Raven se sentit craquer, et son visage se tordit en une grimace de souffrance. _Si Abby évitait de répondre, ça voulait dire qu'il n'y avait plus d'espoir d'amélioration. Tout était fini..._

« … et tu n'as plus mal ! »

Elle faisait tout pour empêcher le sanglot franchir la barrière de ses lèvres, mais les larmes brouillaient ses yeux. Elle lâcha dans un souffle :

« Mais je suis toujours handicapée... »

Tout ce que pourrait dire le médecin ne servirait à rien. _A rien._

Elle inspira fort, s'obligeant à reprendre le contrôle d'elle-même, et détournant le regard de sa jambe blessée. Elle fixa le plafond, retenant ses larmes à grande peine, et essaya de vider son esprit. Mais elle entendit Abby reprendre, quelques secondes plus tard :

« Je vais vous donner un peu de temps à tous les deux... »

 _Ça y est_ , des larmes tièdes dévalaient sur son visage, et elle les sentait chatouiller désagréablement ses tempes alors qu'Abby quittait la tente. _Elle était handicapée... Ne pourrait plus jamais marcher comme avant... Et tout ça à cause d'une saloperie de balle perdue..._

Ses larmes recommençaient à lui brûler les rétines, mais elle respira plusieurs fois fortement pour les dissiper, sans grand succès cependant.

Elle avait subi une opération de trois heures, sans anesthésie. Avait hurlé au plus fort de ses poumons... Maltraité la main de Finn en la serrant dans la sienne... Et sa jambe restait toujours immobile, comme un cadavre tiède et pesant. Ses jambes lui faisait à présent défaut, et elle n'avait jamais imaginé qu'après une vie à tout faire par elle-même, à commencer par ses déplacements, elle devrait à présent dépendre des autres ou de vulgaires béquilles.

Que fallait-il faire pour récupérer sa liberté de mouvement ? _N'y avait-il rien qui pourrait lui permettre de marcher à nouveau ?_ Elle aurait tout donné pour ça.

Finn s'assit à son côté, et elle luttait toujours contre ses larmes, se mordant la lèvres de toutes ses forces pour ne pas craquer complètement.

« On parle tout le temps de toi. »

Surprise, elle fit l'effort de tourner la tête vers lui.

« Tu ne veux pas savoir ce que j'ai fait aujourd'hui ? »

Il plaisantait, pour la distraire un peu. Elle ne put s'empêcher de laisser échapper un petit éclat de rire, qui mourut immédiatement dans sa gorge douloureuse. Il la connaissait si bien...

« Je suis épuisée... » parvint-elle à articuler.

« Repose-toi. »

Il était redevenu sérieux, le front toujours soucieux. Elle pouvait voir dans ses yeux qu'il tenait toujours à elle, qu'il l'aimait toujours, comme il le lui avait dit. _Mais comme un frère plutôt que comme un amant... Pas comme elle avait besoin qu'il l'aime..._

Elle avait refermé les yeux dans un geste douloureux. Si elle avait dormi quelques temps après son opération, elle se sentait toujours tirée vers le sommeil par son corps malmené.

Finn se leva pour aller vers la sortie de la tente, mais, prise d'une impulsion, elle attrapa sa main.

« Hey... Quand je me réveillerai... »

Sa voix était toujours éraillée et difficile, mais elle poursuivit cependant, après avoir plongé son regard malade dans le sien, attentif. Elle hésitait, mais finit par dire :

« … ne sois pas là.

\- Comment ça ? »

C'était déjà assez difficile à dire comme ça, mais le froncement de sourcils de celui qu'elle aimait renforça la peine qu'elle éprouvait. Elle ferma les yeux, se préparant à mentir. _Il le fallait. Elle n'avait pas le droit de lui demander plus que tout ce qu'il avait déjà fait pour elle._

« Tu étais là pour moi, comme toujours, et nos amis sont dehors. Tu dois les ramener. »

Elle pensait à Clarke, qu'il devait sûrement brûler de revoir, et elle savait qu'il rongeait son frein en attendant de pouvoir partir la chercher. Cette idée lui crevait le cœur, mais elle n'y pouvait rien, et avait déjà renoncé à tout droit sur lui. Les mots avaient été durs à prononcer, mais elle avait terminé sa phrase sans ciller. Il sembla réfléchir et attraper la perche qu'elle lui tendait.

Elle le regarda tourner les talons et s'éloigner au dehors.

Il était sorti, la laissant seule avec sa douleur.


End file.
